callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Juggernaut (killstreak)
Juggernaut is an Assault pointstreak in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Ghosts, and a killstreak in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. It appears in Call of Duty Online as a killstreak via an update in March 2015. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Care Package is airdropped via C-130 Hercules and gives the player heavy duty body armor along with an M60E4 Light Machine Gun, an MP412 revolver, a Smoke Grenade, and a Frag Grenade. Players wearing the armor will have enhanced damage resistance (only receiving 8% damage), along with the perks Scavenger, Quickdraw and SitRep, allowing almost infinite ammunition, at the expense of severely limited movement (at 65% of the usual speed). Players will receive the pro benefits if they have it unlocked in Create-A-Class. The total amount of health when wearing the Juggernaut armour ranges from 1250 to 1750 health. Players with this suit will appear as a diamond on everyone's map in real time, even if the enemy team's radar has been jammed. Advantages The Juggernaut killstreak is incredibly durable and can often survive dozens of shots from most weapons in the game. Due to Scavenger, Juggernauts can be guaranteed an almost infinite ammunition replenish, making them a force to be reckoned in situations where the enemies cannot properly coordinate and neutralize one. Quickdraw sharply reduces ADS time, so one can take out enemies without much problems, while SitRep protects the Juggernaut from explosive equipment. The EOD uniform is incredibly durable (being immune to a stick from a Semtex). requiring concentrated firepower from multiple enemies converging on the Juggernaut in order to destroy it. Lone players who try to take on a Juggernaut will need to either aim for its head or use the knife, leaving them vulnerable against retaliation. The Juggernaut is also able to regenerate Health like a normal player. Limitations The Juggernaut is very slow, and alert team members who communicate often can afford to maintain their distance while staying behind solid cover to avoid said enemy, and coordinate with snipers to eliminate this threat. It is also extremely vulnerable to Stun Grenades (as Juggernauts would be in Survival Mode), slowing them down to a near stop and severely hindering their ability to turn (and fight back). Predator Missiles or an AC-130 105mm cannon shot can kill a Juggernaut in one direct hit. Five melee strikes, four throwing knife or six shotgun blasts are generally lethal against a Juggernaut. Furthermore, the Juggernaut will show up as a diamond on all players' radars, even if the enemies' HUD is jammed. Finally, Juggernauts are extremely vulnerable to rocket launchers, with the RPG-7 and SMAW able to kill in two shots, or one if it is a direct headshot. An I.M.S. can kill a Juggernaut in three hits, and a falling Care Package can kill a Juggernaut instantly. One shot fired by the Stinger is often fatalhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oBwEYH6yuW0. The care package holding the suit itself is dropped in via a C-130, and as such, it takes significantly longer for it to come in compared to a normal Care Package, along with potentially alerting the enemy team where it is being called in. Gallery C130 MW3.png|The C-130 Hercules, the plane that air-drops the Juggernaut armor. Juggernaut unused icon MW3.jpg|An unused killstreak icon for the Assault Juggernaut. Juggernaut_holding_the_M60E4_MW3.png|Juggernaut using the M60E4 Video Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 Juggernaut|Juggernaut gameplay TheFlyingMythBusters MW3 Mythbusters Episode 1 Juggernaut Special|Durability of the Juggernaut Call of Duty Online The Juggernaut returns in Call of Duty Online as a killstreak. It is unlocked at level 44 and available for use by getting 11 (10 with Hardline) kills without dying. Unlike Modern Warfare 3, when activating it, the player will instantly become a Juggernaut and receive a Desert Eagle and a special variant of MAG43 called the MAG43 Juggernaut, which has the same performance as M60E4 in Modern Warfare 3 since there is no M60E4 in the game. In addition, the player's original perks will be substituted for Scavenger, Steady Aim and buffed Flak Jacket. Player will also appear on the minimap in real-time. Due to the Flak Jacket that Juggernaut has, launchers like RPG can no longer kill Juggernauts with one direct-hit shot. Gallery Juggernaut on Summit CoDO.png|A Juggernaut wielding a Desert Eagle on Summit. Call of Duty: Ghosts The Juggernaut returns in Call of Duty: Ghosts as a 10 pointstreak in the Assault Strike Chain. Similarly to Modern Warfare 3, a unique care package is airdropped via C-130 Hercules. Once obtained, the player will receive a minigun similar to the Death Machine, a P226, and a Canister Bomb. The player will appear as a diamond on everyone's map in real-time. While equipping the Juggernaut suit, the player can only collect ammo for the P226. Also, unlike Modern Warfare 3, the player's health does not regenerate while operating the suit for balancing. An AI version can be called in with the Loki pointstreak; the AI Juggernaut's kills will add to the owner's pointstreak and can help the owner potentially earn a K.E.M. Strike after 25 (24 with Hardline) total non-killstreak kills. The AI Juggernaut is oftentimes a killing machine, having near-perfect accuracy at all ranges and is a serious threat. Once again, the Juggernaut is extremely resistant to gunfire and explosions. Without proper coordination or suppression from the enemy team, the player can rip through enemies and push the enemy back into their spawns or clear the way to capture objectives. Like the Death Machine, the minigun can only be fired from the hip and is effective at close and medium ranges. The Canister Bomb is effective as it can be used to clear rooms or objectives without risking lethal gunfire in close quarters combat. Because the suit is slow and visible to everyone, it is best to coordinate with the player's team, if possible, and stay with them as the player's teammates can provide backup or provide bait for easy kills. The Juggernaut suit is extremely slow and is visible as a diamond on everyone's minimap in real-time. Enemies can easily swarm the Juggernaut with proper coordination. Close quarters combat is not recommended, as the Juggernaut cannot maneuver very quickly and they will take damage extremely quickly. Concentrated fire and explosions can easily swarm them and kill them in a matter of seconds. Concussion Grenades severely hinder their movement and bring almost to a complete standstill. Thermobaric Grenades can weaken their armor and do severe damage to their suit. Sentry Guns and the I.M.S. or any high pointstreaks can also do lethal damage to the Juggernaut armor. The care package holding the suit itself is dropped in via a C-130, and as such, it takes significantly longer for it to come in compared to a normal Care Package, along with potentially alerting the enemy team where it is being called in. In Ghosts, all care packages containing "heavy" killstreaks like the (Maniac, Juggernaut Recon, Death Mariachi, Michael Myers, Predator) are shaped differently from regular care packages, being much thinner and shorter crates with four small legs on it. Due to this design, this type of care package can easily get stuck on objects that a normal care package would otherwise just roll or fall off of upon landing on it, potentially wasting a hard-earned Juggernaut by having it land out-of-reach if the player's placement with the smoke marker is not careful. Gallery Juggernaut with Minigun CoDG.png|Juggernaut firing a minigun in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Juggernaut_third_person_CODG.png|Another view. Juggernaut Dynasty CoD Ghosts.png|A Juggernaut firing on the map Dynasty. Juggernaut CoDG.png|First person view of the Juggernaut in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Juggernaut Menu Description CoDG.png Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) The Juggernaut returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare and is identical to its previous versions, but one of three heavy metal tracks will be played as soon as the Juggernaut suit is used, which can be heard by the player and other players when they are close enough. The music can be disabled, which is recommended since it can drown out important audio cues. The player is given a Minigun while using the Juggernaut suit like in Ghosts, but will be dropped upon death; the Juggernaut has unlimited ammunition for the Minigun while in the hands of a player, the weapon has only 320 rounds. Much like in Ghosts, the Juggernaut does not regenerate health, but compared to the previous games, their health has been greatly increased to the point that it takes almost ten hits to the body from most rocket launchers to kill the Juggernaut and Sentry Guns do minimal damage towards them. Gallery Juggernaut Killstreak CoDMW.jpg MP Minigun Juggernaut CoDMW.jpg Trivia General *Across all Juggernaut types and similar killstreaks, with the exception of the Modern Warfare Reboot, the universal easiest way to kill them is with rocket launchers. If the player has any killstreak similar to a Predator Missile, those can easily instantly kill a Juggernaut at full health. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *Getting kills with the Juggernaut suit does not count toward other pointstreak rewards; however, completing objectives will still count towards other pointstreaks. **It is possible to acquire pointstreaks with the Juggernaut suit equipped, if the player is using the fallen helicopter's minigun on Bakaara, as seen here, and by knifing. *When damaging a Juggernaut, the Juggernaut icon appears under the hit marker. *When being delivered via care package, unlike most other airdrops, the Juggernaut armor is not dropped by a Little Bird, but rather by a C-130 Hercules, like the Emergency Airdrop. This happens with all other Juggernaut suits avaliable to the player. *The Juggernaut killfeed symbol used in multiplayer is the same killfeed icon that was cut from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer. It is also seen when killed by a Juggernaut in Special Ops. *Juggernauts are also able to withstand a direct hit by a Throwing Knife. The thrown blade, however, will still be embedded within the Juggernaut. *A Care Package can kill a Juggernaut instantly if it falls on top of them as seen here. *The FIM-92 Stinger can lock on to enemy Juggernaut players in private matches . However, this was patched on the Playstation 3 version only, *Each of the factions have a different Juggernaut model. Some factions have a whiter-coloured suit, while other factions' suit is black. The yellow Juggernaut suit seen being used by the Riot Shield Juggernauts is unique to Special Ops. The tan Juggernaut suit seen being used by Juggernauts in Modern Warfare 2 is never seen in this game. Ghosts juggernaut suits are always black, across all three types for both factions. *Interestingly, when reloading the MP412 in the Juggernaut suit, it can be reload canceled as soon as the casings are emptied from the cylinder. *When the player is in a Juggernaut suit (at full health) and attempts to overcook a fragmentation grenade and have it explode in their hand, he will still die. The same happens if attempting to throw back an already cooked grenade. This is because a fragmentation grenade that explodes in the player's hand will deal exactly 50,000 points of damage, which is far more health than the Juggernaut suit provides. *The C-130 will always fly in the direction the player was facing when they threw the smoke marker. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019): *The Russian words on the front crotch protector of the Juggernaut reads "Canned Meat". References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Pointstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Pointstreak Rewards